The New Kid In Town
by Solaris10
Summary: G. Callen doesn't fall in love, EVER. So why is he looking at this pretty girl that just happens to be a mystery to everyone and her? Is the team and him seeing a new side of Super Agent Callen?  Rated T for safety! Callen/OC
1. Car Ride Of Suspision

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA or any characters. I think that will make me cry.**

The New Kid in Town

Chapter 1: On The Block

Callen's POV

I stood on the edge of the street waiting for Sam to pick me up. I couldn't believe he was late. He was a seal for goodness sakes! And he was always ragging on me about how I was always late. This was just adding insult to injury!

I was still meditating on this idea when a car pulled up. I was ready to yell at Sam but the car was blue. Sam's car was black. Plus, why hadn't I notice it before? My super ninja senses should have told me it was coming long before it had pulled up. I looked into the car and saw a woman.

Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were covered by sunglasses. But she was obviously beautiful. Wait, when did I start noticing women? Particularly this one who just happened to pull up beside me when I didn't apparently have a ride. It all seemed too perfect so I was on high alert. Then I took a second look at her. Her skin was tanned to perfection and she had an athlete's build. Her smile seemed a tad to perfect still.

"You looking for a ride?" She said to me through the open window. Her voice was smooth and was definitely American.

"No, I have one coming." I said guardedly. I couldn't afford to have a girl crushing on me at my new place. It would make moving unnoticed that much harder.

"Well then maybe I'll see you around." She said and drove off. Just like that. I can't explain what about her made me turn and watch but I did. I watched her car until I couldn't see it anymore. I decided to have Eric track her later. In the mean time Sam's car had pulled up and was waiting for me to get in so we could head to work.

"And who might that be? You know we have to have a thorough background check done on all the people we sleep with or date right?" Sam said to me.

"Oh come off it Sam! She's probably a neighbor I haven't met that just wanted to be neighborly and help me out." I said hoping to defend her so I wouldn't have to log her in the books and make it a big deal that G. Callen was looking into a girl.

"G. You were looking after her car until it was a tiny dot. It's either you liked her or she spooked you and I'm going with she spooked you since you don't ever like someone. So what is it about this one? Too good, too cute, not dastardly enough to be human?" Sam said with a joking grin.

"I don't know. But I think we can leave her unless she shows up again tomorrow." I said hoping Sam would leave it be.

"Fine. Do you want to stop for doughnuts on the way G?" Sam asked as we continued driving through LA to our headquarters.

"Yup, and coffee while we're at it. The stuff at HQ tastes like crap. And I prefer coffee over tea when I need a caffeine jolt." I said to Sam still thinking about what kind of threat that girl could be.

That's the state of mind I was in when I reached HQ. The whole threat analysis and it wasn't getting me much of anywhere because I didn't know enough about this girl to say if she was a threat or not! And I guess that's what ticked me off. But how much information can one guy really glean from a two second conversation. Even if he is a Government specially trained agent. Come to think of it I couldn't remember her being in the neighborhood when I was scouting it and looking at all the people. So what was she doing there? I'd have to ask Eric to check up on her anyway.

That's when I heard Eric's whistle. Time to get to another case and I'll ask Eric to do me a favor after we get the case.

Heading up to prepare myself for whatever new perpetrator was breaking the law today I must've sighed pretty loud because Kensi patted me on the back and said " I know it's been a long week."

"Well don't look now, Callen, but it's about to get longer. You're girlfriend did something." Did I forget to mention Sam saw her? He used the camera to take pictures when she turned off the street. That's when I saw her face all over the screens.

**Author's Notes: What do you guys think? Well tell me in a review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. If I did anything wrong just tell me that too.**


	2. She Did What Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or G. Callen.**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 2:

Callen's POV

"Sam!" I admonished. "She's not my girlfriend!" I could just see this turning into one of the things the team teased me about. I had to nip it in the bud now. But it just kept getting worse.

"Where did you meet her Callen! Why'd she want to give you a ride?" Deeks whistled as he looked at her picture. I just gave him my best death glare. He swallowed and reconsidered his choice of words. "Errr I mean… uuhhh" was all Deeks could get out while he pulled at his collar. He finally managed " Is it me or is it really hot in here? Can we move this along so I can get some fresh air, Eric?"

"Okay here goes. She wasn't on anyone's radar until we picked her up on a traffic camera near the site of an assassin's body dumping ground. Now that we're searching we're pulling up all kinds of facial recognition hits but she's not in any system. Even Callen is in the system, granted it's under about a hundred names and no" "Eric!" I warned cutting him off from his tangent. "Sorry Callen. But that's where I leave off and Nell begins." Eric said swiveling in his chair pointing to Nell.

"Well, from the features I've seen there isn't much. It seems to me like she was after you Callen. We pulled the traffic camera footage from your place and she did pull up to you. But I traced her movements back and found that she was visiting someone before. He lives in your neighborhood and goes by a Maxamillian Karofsky. Mr. Karofsky doesn't have anything unusual unless you count his juvenile record. But it's nothing to suggest he's violent." Nell said turning to face the agents.

"Well, we know people change over time." Kensi said. "Besides he could have just never been caught."

"Yeah, it's not illegal if you don't get caught." Deeks said pensively with his hand on his chin. The room however went completely silent when he said it and he realized we were all looking at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Moving past that ignorant utterance what do we have Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked appearing out of nowhere.

"An unidentified female who's not in the system and was seen fleeing from a body dumping site and who I saw at my house." I told Hetty hoping that she wouldn't see me as needing protection.

"She didn't seem hostile Hetty." Sam chimed in hoping to help me out of the sticky situation I was in. But from Hetty's gaze it didn't look like I was getting anywhere.

"What aren't you telling me Mr. Callen." Hetty warned. The agents and intelligence analysts alike knew that if someone didn't tell there would be hell to pay. Eric, being the ever courageous one, broke under Hetty's glare first. True, she did target the weakest.

"The suspect had contact with Callen this morning! She offered to give him a ride to work! Please don't hurt us." Eric added the last bit as a plea. I turned to him with my mouth agape.

"Eric!" My voice said it all. "I can't believe you just sold me out!" All Eric could do was whimper.

"Mr. Callen, do not berate him for telling me what you failed to include. Thank you Mr. Beale. Now if you'll be so kind as to continue the briefing without leaving anything out." Hetty said. I just about groaned out loud and had to resist the urge to face palm.

"Umm actually Hetty that's almost all we know." Nell piped in. "The reason we were called in to investigate is because the guy is ex marine. And it may have had to do with the dead marines. Of the bodies they have found so far six of them appear to be enlisted. But they are still digging up bodies so the count is still unsure." Nell finished with a flourish.

"Thank you Miss Jones and Mr. Beale. Mr. Deeks and Miss Blye, go to the body dump and see what you can find that the cops missed. Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna if you would be so kind as to find Mr. Callen's neighbors and possibly what we are missing." Hetty watched them all leave then walked out leaving Eric and Nell staring at each other realizing they had narrowly escaped being gutted.

In the mean time Sam and I were in the midst of a partner spat. In other words an argument. It doesn't seem to matter to him that I don't like her. He's worried about me putting my feelings before the case.

"Sam! I don't like her! I don't even know her name!" I exclaimed trying to make my partner see reason.

"G! You weren't even hiding that you were watching her car until you couldn't see it anymore! Then you should have seen your face when she was on the screen!" Sam yelled at me.

"Sam it's her! In that car! We have to follow her! Go! We can argue this out later!" I said in response as Sam grudgingly forced the car to move even faster.

We chased her for a solid half an hour and a total of 75 miles. I never said we were moving with the traffic. We were so close, neck and neck in fact, when suddenly she smiled and stopped the vehicle. It was a very good thing we were on a stretch of road with no one. Even so it took Sam a good 5 seconds to stop. Then the back of her van opened and she ripped away on a bike. I was struggling to keep her in sight from the passenger seat and Sam was turning the car around as fast as he possibly could. So there was a lot of yelling going on. I can't honestly say I remember a lot of it either.

Soon however we were on our way. Turns out she hadn't gotten far. Weaving in and out of traffic if there was any and just making it hard for us in general was her obvious plan. That is, until she got out to the suburbs. That's when she slowed down enough to let us run side by side. Sam started to run her off the road. She saluted towards us the revved her motor and yanked on the brakes leaving us running by then by the time Sam and I had gotten turned she was gone out into another street and we couldn't locate her.

"Eric!" I yelled.

"On it Callen." Furious typing was heard in the background as Eric and Nell updated us. "She's turning now Sam. Wait Sam! She's slowing down!"

"Nell! You lost her!" We could hear Eric exclaim in the background.

"No, I didn't! She stopped and I just overshot her a bit!" Nell retorted. "Alright Callen she's headed into the warehouse on Tabby Boulevard. Look for warehouse number 37. And Callen, Sam?" Nell paused before continuing with a voice full of concern. "Be careful. It makes me nervous that we couldn't find anything on this woman you're chasing."

"Thanks Nell. We'll be careful." I said with a look at Sam then I closed the phone. I looked at Sam he nodded at me and understanding passed between us.

As Sam pulled up to the warehouse I got my sig out and checked that everything was in working order. I watched as Sam repeated the same process then when he saw me looking nod and exit the car second after me. Moving towards the warehouse we found the door and I counted down then kicked it down and ran in with Sam on my heels. I didn't expect to find what I saw next.

She was standing in the middle of the room next to her bike in her black leather form fitting gear. Her helmet still on. It was apparent to Sam and I that whoever had her with her hands up didn't hear us break down his door so Sam politely closed it and we shared a snicker.

"Who the heck are you?" Somebody holding a gun asked. The woman however only removed her helmet and dirty blonde locks escaped. She didn't answer but turned and put her helmet on her bike. Then turned around and leaned against it. The man holding the gun repeated his question louder as if it would make her answer. She smirked as he took a step closer. Sam and I currently hid behind some crates but had view over the whole room. _She must have something up her sleeve. _Sam was thinking the same thing and I could tell by the look on his face.

Finally after the man was about ten yards away and repeating the question a third time and even louder she answered. "It depends on a lot of things who I am to you. But I don't answer to someone like you." Her voice was melodic but had a dark timbre to it that made me shiver. Her words were tight and very carefully enunciated. However now she sounded like she was from Russia. I half expected her to start speaking Russian. She didn't, she kept with the English language thankfully.

"And why not? A pretty thing like you can't be much harm to us." He said obviously leering at her. "The boss would be mad if we didn't just kill her but what the boss don't know won't hurt him." The man said taking a step forward. Then another and another, slowly coming closer to the woman. Her demeanor stayed calm and cool, even a little haughty as he got closer.

"I suppose I should warn you that I'm the worst nightmare you've never had come to life." Her voice lilting to a lighter side as she spoke again. Then the air seemed to drop by at least ten degrees as her demeanor became darker and scarier as she continued to speak. "I am also obligated to warn you that if you continue you will be dealt with accordingly. But I haven't had a good fight in, (she looked at her watch) oh about five hours. Let's see what you goons can do." Suddenly she came to life and pulled a knife from somewhere I couldn't identify and somehow ended up stabbing him in the back. Her hair whirled around her as she spun around and threw her knife with deadly accuracy and flew forwards. She was taking down the next thug even as her knife sprouted a fountain of blood from the man's jugular. That's when Sam and I moved into action.


	3. Blood I Can't Call My Own

**Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or G. Callen even after Easter.**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 3: Blood That I Can't Call My Own

Callen's POV

Sam and I moved pretty quick but she was definitely faster. Soon though the sound of gunfire filled the warehouse and Sam and I were working with the mystery girl to stay alive. There weren't many gunmen left when she disappeared. Suddenly we heard a single shot and a scream. Having already subdued the last three we both ran towards the noise. A sickening snap filled the air as Sam and I ran up the steps. I felt fear. Fear that I would never even know her name.

But I had nothing to worry about. She was still alive and kicking. Jane Doe had gone after the last shooter and cornered him. He had gotten in a lucky shot but had still ended up with his neck snapped. Seeing us she tried to bolt through the open window. But as I said she was shot so in this instance we were faster. We only barely got her though. She yelled something at us in what I take was German.

"Lass mich gehen! Let me go!" She tried to rip her arms out of our grip and nearly succeeded but Sam was stronger. Soon she stopped struggling. Speaking again but in English this time with an American accent she pleaded with us " Please I have done you no harm. Let me go. No one has to know of this."

"I'm sorry but we can't. You're a suspect in a murder investigation." Sam said to her. That's when she looked at me and spoke again in German. "Bitte erlose mich." Her pleading voice and her eyes made me speechless. I wanted to let her go so badly. But I knew enough that I would get to know her and more about her if she stayed. So she would stay.

"Nein. Ich kann nicht." I said in what was apparently her birth tongue. She seemed to resign herself and left with Sam and I. "Sam, we have to get her medical attention."

"We will when we get to the boathouse G." Sam said. "But we have to interrogate her. You know that right?"

"I am fine. Do not call an ambulance. I do not wish to be sent to a hospital. I also know you need to interrogate me. Do so, but realize what peril that puts you and I in." She said to both of us. Her voice again floating along me causing shivers to run up my spine.

"Do you promise not to attack us?" Sam asked. I figured he would put her in the back of the challenger.

"I just helped you escape and my hands are cuffed. I won't harm you and I won't escape. I realize what you need to do. Na, I will do nothing to impede it." Her logic was pretty sound and I couldn't hear a tremble in her voice even though I knew she was in pain. Trust me, I've been shot before. It's not the most pleasant experience. She was different. If she was an agent, which I assumed, she was damned good. It led me to wonder what caused her to want to lead this life.

So many thoughts were running through my head as we went to the boat house. All of them about her. So when Sam said "We're here." I wasn't really ready. I was still out of the car with Sam and pulling open the door hoping she wouldn't try anything stupid. Because if she was as trained as I thought she was then it would be part of her job to try to escape with whatever she could depending on what agency she worked for or if she was a contract assassin/spy/whatever.

Leading her in by her arms I could feel the hesitation in her step. Only slight but just enough that being trained myself, I noticed it. Leading her to the interrogation room I sat her down removed her handcuffs and walked out saying that I'd be back with medical equipment. I walked out to find Sam scrutinizing her every move on the screen. But she seemed to know we were there watching because she turned her back to us. That's when we again both moved in.

Bursting in on her didn't elicit a response and that made me afraid again. To be so close and yet lose her would be terrible. Sam touched her however and she automatically jerked away. Almost like she was expecting to be hit which didn't make any sense considering what I'd seen earlier.

"We need to take care of that bullet wound even if it is only a flesh wound. Can't have it getting infected on us can we? After all it seems to me that doing so would be bad manners. And we don't even know your name." I said cheerily trying to get information while I worked.

"I can do it myself." She said. Making no move to let us help her.

"You realize that by law we can't let a suspect handle her own medical care right?" Sam said. "They're afraid of what you may try to do to yourself."

"So Miss?" I left the spot open hoping she would fill it but she didn't take the bait. "Fine Miss Doe. Why don't you let us take care of that for you." I said reaching out expecting her to give in but she still held firm.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked. "What gives you the right not to trust me with my own health but make me trust you with mine?" Sam and I stared at each other. "That's what I thought. Now you can either let me bleed to death or let me handle my own wound. But I will compromise. You can stay here and watch me so that I don't try anything."

"Fine." Sam said. I could hear Nate talking in my earpiece. Something about keeping her calm but I didn't think he was talking to me so I tuned it out. We both watched her like hawks. Sam watched what she was doing while I took in everything about her that I could. Her brown sun bleached hair that reached a little past her shoulders and was wavy. Her tan skin that seemed to be endless and looked soft to the touch. Her choice of attire was moderate even through the tight leather. Her eyes, a stormy bluish grey that seemed to sparkle with life and determination. I could have sat there staring for hours but she was finished with the wrap and Sam looked like he wanted to talk to me.

As we exited the interrogation room and entered the main boathouse Nate seemed to pounce on us. Well, more like me actually.


	4. Names Of Sound Logic

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or G. Callen or Sam Hanna or any of the wonderful characters in this series.**

**G.-You wish you did.**

**Me-Shut up.**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 4: Names Of Sound Logic

Callen's POV

Pounced and then hounded is exactly what Nate did to me. Even Sam wouldn't have stopped him. Question after question was snapped off. I was expected to answer. Finally I got rid of him by telling him that if I didn't get my work done I'd tell Hetty that he didn't have enough paperwork to do.

"He has a point, G. I mean you haven't exactly been forthcoming in the past about your relationships. If it messes with this Hetty will kill you." Sam said. It made sense in my head but boy if there was anything I could do about it.

"We need more information about her Sam. We can't just go into interrogation without even a name." I said to Sam pretending I hadn't heard what he had said.

"G." Sam put his hand on my shoulder and spoke softly. "We need more information, or you need more. You have to face that she may be the bad guy here. And if you get too close to her then you'll be in the thick of things."

"Sam, I'm sure we need more information. She's too good for us to just go in there and bull crap our way into getting information." I said needing a foothold in this argument.

"Yes we can G. We'll pull good cop bad cop. You play good cop. I'll play bad cop. It's as simple as that. We'll have Nate feed us information." Sam said striding towards interrogation before I could stop him. He flung the door open saying "My partner says you don't know anything but I say you know everything. So talk. Prove to my partner how very wrong you are."

"Relax. As long as you tell us the truth and don't leave out anything important we'll be in your corner." I said a smile gracing my face. Sam pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down. I sat on the corner of the table. At first she just stared at us. Finally her eyebrow raised giving her the appearance of mocking us.

"I believe the expression is you two fight like an old married couple." She finally said. Her voice filling the room.

"She needs to be in control. If you can put her off balance you can get into her head." Nate said.

"I don't care a whit what you think of us or anything else. You just need to tell me what happened and why you were fleeing the scene of a crime." Sam said.

"Unless you want to tell us about yourself. Either option is fine but I'd rather hear about you." I offered hopefully.

"Flirting with me will get you nowhere Agent Callen. And trying to verbally abuse me, Agent Hanna, is not a good interrogation tactic." She said. I was stunned. "Yes, Agent Callen I know plenty about you. Not just about you prowess in the field. Your past is a mysterious place. Not somewhere a person should tread lightly." She said again with a smile. I could feel myself coming unhinged.

"Keep it together G. she's just trying to get to you. She probably doesn't know anything. Ask her if she has a name." Nate said in my ear.

"Well that's great but I know my past. You don't happen to have a name to go with that pretty face do you?" I asked leaning towards her hoping to unhinge her just as badly. I partially succeeded because I saw her shift in her seat away from me rather than confronting me.

"If you're asking what you may call me then yes, I have a name. If you're asking if I have a name of birth, then the answer is no." I couldn't spot a speck of emotion in her grey blue eyes.

"Then what do I have the pleasure of calling you?" I asked again obviously because I unsettled her.

"That's it Callen. She seemed unnerved that you were hitting on her." Nate, in my ear again.

"You can call me Caleb. Just don't wear it out Callen." She smiled. It seemed fitting two "C" names.

"So did you kill them or not Caleb?" Sam growled out. I had almost completely forgotten he was there.

"Now why on earth would I do something like that Sam?" She said smirking. That practically brought Sam out of his chair. But I warned him off.

"So you're not the slightest bit curious?" I asked. Hoping that she wouldn't implicate herself.

"Well there's thousands of deaths each day. And people have a one in one chance of dying. It's just a matter of if they reach old age or if their life is cut tragically short. So tell me why is NCIS investigating this particular death?" She leaned forward and put her head on her arm. That almost drove Sam into hitting her.

"Maybe because you're the prime suspect and you're going to have a hard time finding a job if you're suspected in a murder investigation. That tends to put prospective buyers off." I said sweetly trying to get in her head like she was in ours.

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want that. So, let's get this straightened out. I have a meeting that I have to attend." She said looking out the window. Suddenly Sam stormed out of the room. Being me and with the suspect I didn't chase after him.

"Are you originally from Germany?" I asked thinking back to when she had spoken German.

"No. How exactly does that pertain to this case?" She asked me back.

"If you don't mind I'll be asking the questions. What were you doing driving away from a body dumping ground yesterday?" I asked getting back to the case.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Yesterday I went on a picnic with one of my friends who lives not far away from there. I had parked my car then when she didn't show I left. I see nothing wrong with that." She said.

"That would be a great story but you're not from around here. You have no driver's license, no green card, no passport, no photo ID and you're not a citizen. And you use a burn phone. So how can your supposed friends contact you? Facebook? You don't have that either." I said smugly knowing her story wouldn't hold up.

"Maybe we use smoke signals. Or maybe you're missing something. Eric needs to look harder. Course who can blame him when he's got Nell working with him. If I was some, I believe you said assassin, why wouldn't I have just killed you where you stand. Because the way you say it makes me sound like I have superpowers." She said grinning from ear to ear. I was beyond belief. She had used logic and made it seem completely plausible that she wasn't the killer.

"Well played." I said. I walked over to where she was seated and whispered in her ear, "but I'll get you yet Caleb." Standing back up I asked the next question. "How do you know about Eric and Nell?"

"Good Agent Callen." She said chuckling. "You caught the inconsistency. There is hope for you yet. I suppose I should dispense with the pleasantries."

"You call these Pleasantries?" I said amazed. She got up and made to shake my hand while a smile graced her face.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you G. Callen. You can call me Caleb."


	5. Questioning A Perfect Creation

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or G. Callen or Sam Hanna or any of the wonderful characters in this series. I did however create Caleb.**

**Me-You're welcome G.**

**Sam-Ha ha ha! G. Callen has fallen in love! With someone he has to arrest no less!**

**Me-I never said I was going to make him arrest her.**

**G.-So there Sam oh partner of mine!**

**Me-You won't be saying that for long if you keep this up.**

**G.-…crap.**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 5: Questioning A Perfect Creation

Callen's POV

"Didn't we do this already?" I asked not taking her hand. But she wasn't fazed at all, she even laughed.

"No, not at all! I believe you were trying to coerce me into giving you the name I prefer to go by. This is me introducing myself to you and volunteering my name." She said. I could almost feel the headache building behind my forehead. In some ways this was worse than talking to Nate.

"Hi, I'm G. Callen. Nice to meet you Caleb." I said shaking her hand. I could have lost myself in its silky texture even though she had calluses from handling weapons. What surprised me even more was that it almost fit perfectly into my hand. Just as quickly as I felt her touch it was gone and she was all business again.

"Now, we have to talk. You ask me questions and I'll ask you questions. But I have to say I don't particularly like being recorded. I don't like to act." She said nodding towards the camera in the corner of the room and tapping the table. "I realize you have to check with Hetty before you can talk to me off the record. But I know you can come to an agreement."

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime we can still talk." I said hopefully. She just smiled looked at the camera again and tapped the table again sending me a clear message.

"I don't do performances. I get stage fright." Caleb told me. Again telling me that she wouldn't talk without her conditions being met.

"Hetty says it's a go Callen." Nate said into my ear. I couldn't believe Hetty had signed off on that so fast.

"We're clear." I said to her. Then I took out my earwig and stepped on it. I then gestured for her to grab the camera and mike. She did and she snapped them both. I could almost see Erics' face as his electronics screamed about being broken in his ear.

"Sorry but I need to pat you down." She said. The emotionless façade had dropped back down and I wondered if I had ever even seen real emotion from her at all. I nodded my go ahead though and put my arms out. I had to focus to keep calm as tingles ran across my skin where her hands had been. It was the fastest time I had ever been patted down in.

"Done. You're clean." She said. I was surprised and disappointed. Then she started walking around the room.

"Wait you're done? And what exactly are you doing?" I asked curious and still struggling.

"Looking for the candy apples." She deadpanned. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking the room for bugs. And yes you're clean. Does that surprise you?" She looked at me again mild irritation graced her face. I realized what I'd said and how it sounded.

"N-n-o-o! It's just that that was the fastest pat down I've ever had or seen." What was wrong with me? This stuttering, not sure of himself guy was not the specially trained agent that was supposed to be in place all the time.

"I'm good at what I do." She deadpanned while she continued to check the room.

"What is it that you do exactly Caleb?" I asked genuinely curious. She rolled her eyes before answering me.

"That is not something I'm willing to divulge. But as I can see I'm not going to get any farther until you ask your questions we may as well get it out of the way. Na, ask what you want to know and I will answer as best I am able or am willing to." She said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure what to ask first." I said. She had completely blown me away with her go ahead to ask questions about her. In our line of work, or so I assumed it was hers as well, you simply didn't do that. "I know you're an agent of some kind. The way you handled yourself and your weapon, how you handle being interrogated and I'm pretty sure you can switch identities at a moment's notice."

"There were no questions in there for me to answer but I have been trained with multiple weapons. Go on with what you see Callen. You may find your questions." She said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"You conceal your emotions better than any civilian and I'm not sure if you can just call up emotions when you need them or not! What agency trained you?" I asked realizing I had found my first question.

"I was trained. But no agency that would be familiar to you trained me." She said again in deadpan.

"Where were you trained then? In your home country? Where you were born?" I asked hoping to get more information on where she was from and where she had lived.

"I have no home." She said bitterly. This may be the first true emotion I had seen. "I don't know where I was born exactly. I was trained all over the world in the most extreme unforgiving climates." She spoke with less emotion than a machine.

"Do you know who your parents are? Who were you trained by?" Asking two questions again because I had finally figured out what I wanted to know.

"I have no birth parents nor people I viewed as parents. I was trained by many people. Most of them are dead now and I wasn't with them long enough to form any attachments. The only thing that was constant in my early years was that I continuously trained and never stayed in one place more than 6 months." Again her voice was devoid of emotion.

"How early did you start training?" I asked because honestly I can't imagine that she hadn't had a home.

"As soon as I stayed awake for more than ten minutes awake as an infant and toddler they started teaching me. Then they pushed me to walk but it wasn't good enough so I was running and jumping by 18 months. I was never good enough. They were always pushing me to be better than perfect. When I turned 3 I started on the ropes courses. But my real training started when I was 7 years old. By that time my schooling was mostly complete and I had the fitness level of a 19 year old. That when they started training me to use weapons. That's when the real world touring started. Different countries, different weapons and different fighting techniques that I would learn." She took a breath and I thought she would continue but she stopped.

"What changed all that? They didn't send you out into the field at 7 did they?" I asked because at that time I was still in the foster system if my estimate of her age was correct.

"They told me how I was conceived." She said venomously.

"I thought you said you didn't know your parents?" I asked completely confused that she would leave such an obvious inconsistency in her story. Plus here I had thought she was telling me the truth.

"I told you the truth when I said I had no mother or father. They created me. All I am is just a mix of pieces of DNA that they accidentally made female. I was supposed to be a male but I was too expensive to kill so they let me be in the womb." She said not smiling at all. But she still wasn't showing any emotion.

"Wait I'm confused. You have no birth mother but you were in a womb and you were a mistake?" I asked because what she was telling me just didn't make sense. I must be missing a piece but I can't figure out what.

"You want answers so I'm giving them to you. I was created in a lab. I was conceived by a cow. I was created to be a killer." She said to me. She looked completely calm on the outside. "I am supposed to be genetically perfect. I was created to be a killer."


	6. Piecing The Final Details

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or G. Callen or Sam Hanna or any of the characters in this series that I happen to be writing about. Caleb is an original character though.**

**Caleb-I created myself.**

**Me-You were easy to create.**

**Caleb-That's because my DNA has already written it.**

**G.-This just keeps getting weirder.**

**Sam-Says the guy with at least dozen different aliases on hand at all times!**

**Me-Alright guys! I realize you're excited about the next chapter but so are the readers! Let them read it!**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 5: Piecing The Final Details

Callen's POV

Written DNA, cows, and girls that were supposed to be guys was just too much for my brain. She left me in peace for a minute and this is what I managed to get.

She was genetically perfect.

She had been trained at an early age.

We were really similar in a lot of ways.

"If you tell anyone I will be forced to kill you. (Author's notes: Na is German for the equivalent of So… in the English language) Na, I would rather you didn't tell anyone." She said again. I could do nothing but nod.

"So they did actually put you out into the field at 7." I asked trying to clarify.

"No. I can't tell you however without complete immunity." She said and I could tell she was repressing all of her emotions.

"I won't say a word." I replied curious and scared about what she was going to tell me.

"When I turned 7 they brought me into a room. There was a man sitting in a chair. I could tell he was scared because of the classes on reading people they had made me take. He was my first kill. Sure, they had shown me what killing was on movies and read about decapitation and rape early on. But this was different. It was a lesson though, as all things were at that time. A lesson on how to read a person and inflict the most amount of emotional and physical pain to extract the information you desire." She said shrugging.

"Wait, he was your first kill?" I asked bewildered. "And you tortured him first?"

"I did not torture him." She said coldly. "I took notes on what they did and how they did it. That was my final lesson. I did however finish him off. Course if I hadn't he would have died in about ten minutes anyway."

"So when did they send you out into the field?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"A year later when they determined that my training was fine tuned enough. My first mission was supposed to be just surveillance but they didn't tell me exactly what I was up against." She laughed before continuing. "Of course they had an aide there to brief me on what my mission was and I could read him like a book so I knew they weren't telling me something." She chuckled again.

"Are you still working for them? You must be what twenty something?" I asked. As a person who does secret work for people I haven't exactly been known to stay with agencies very long. I wondered if she was the same way.

"It wasn't too long after that that I wanted to get free, to be out on my own but I knew that if I did that I stood a good chance of being picked up as an orphan and I didn't want that. See, they may have made me into an atrocity but I figured the least I could do was get as much information as I could and then wait to make my move." She shrugged it off as though it was no big deal that an 8 year old was making choices that a twenty year old would have difficulty with.

"So when did you actually escape?" Because I was really hoping she had escaped and wasn't here to kill me or something.

"When I turned 16 I managed to get an assignment in the US and then when I got over here I disappeared. I used their training against them and it made them so mad. I ended up traveling the world as soon as I turned 18 looking for threats to the country I had fallen in love with and thereafter eliminating them." She shrugged again. When I stayed silent she said nothing. We just sat thinking. For a second I thought about what she said.

On one hand she didn't have to deal with abusive foster parents. But she had easily lived in more than 37 places. Not only that but she had been considered a project and expected to kill. I came to conclusion that her life was easily more painful than mine. She seemed to realize when I reached that conclusion and sat up straighter.

"I don't want your pity and I don't want your help. You need mine. I see what other people don't and I'm capable of many things that I'm sure would make your head spin. Besides you need someone who is fluent in German of every dialect. And knows their way around the country." She smiled.

"And why is that exactly?" I asked.

"Because those dead marines and civilians are not going to be the only dead people if we can't figure out who killed them." She said. Now that we were back on the case she seemed to be getting her emotion back.

"Why Germany?" I asked. "What do they have to do with this?"

"That's where the hits started. I tracked down similar hits when I found the bodies in the woods a week ago. In my defense there weren't that many when I went and if the media got wind of something this big then whoever did it would most likely go underground making it harder for me to find them." She spoke again as if it should be obvious to me.

"Then why were you looking into NCIS? And what makes you think we'll help you?" I asked almost suspicious. Looking at me in annoyance she answered.

"First of all, you investigate navy deaths so I figured you'd eventually get this and from how it looks I knew it would have to be an elite team so when I hacked into your database your team seemed the best fit. Secondly, I am helping you. You are not helping me." She said her eyebrows raised. I seemed to remember her saying that second part before.

"So who is Maxamillian Karofsky? Does he have to do with the murders?" I asked again. She laughed again, but this time it was a full laugh that filled up the room and made me smile.

"That is an unfortunate story that has nothing to do with this case." Shaking her head smiling and still chuckling she continued. "Come on G. we have to go tell your team mates that I'm working with you on this one."

"I'm not entirely sure Hetty will take that well." I said to her.

"Trust me. Just let me talk to them." Her confidence and attitude amazed me. She knew so much about my team and me but she couldn't know about Hetty. This sure was going to be interesting. Absentmindedly I wondered what Hetty would think of Caleb.


	7. Manipulating Blows

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: Los Angeles or G. Callen or Sam Hanna or any of the characters in this series seeing as it's already written. Caleb however is mine, all mine. Sam-Dude, she has you twisted around her little finger. (Sam chuckles) **

**G.-I don't think I'm small enough for that Sam. (Smirks)**

**Caleb-It's just because you and I haven't officially met yet Sam. (Winks) **

**Me-Okay ya know what! I control what happens in the story, and I say she doesn't. **

**G.-See! I'm right, you're wrong Sam! **

**Caleb-Who says you're writing this thing. Maybe I'll just quit if my input isn't taken into account. **

**Sam-This is a story... **

**G.-You can't just quit... **

**Caleb-Or can I?**

The New Kid In Town 

Chapter 7: Manipulating Blows

Callen's POV

She actually moved before I did and was out the door before I could say anything. I headed out as fast as I could knowing that if Sam saw her without me bad things would go through his head and he may hurt her. I still didn't make it out of the interrogation room in time to stop them.

"Let me up!" Sam yelled from the ground. Caleb was perched on top of him, well she was for a bit. As strong as she may be Sam could have picked her up and thrown her a mile. It's not like she weighs a ton. But she was up and at him as soon as he had dislodged her.

"I don't want to hurt you Sam." She hissed to him as they circled each other.

"What did you do to him!" Sam yelled swinging his fist before I could stop him. Caleb parried it and took her own shot at Sam. I didn't think she'd get a shot in but when she said she had lots of martial arts training she wasn't kidding. She made contact with his chest and then jabbed him twice more. Once under his rib bone and another under his chin. He wasn't out cold but he was down.

"Sam!" I yelled as I rushed over to him.

"He's not permanently injured. I didn't hit him hard enough in the right spots for him to need more than a few hours of recovery time." She said standing farther away at the table. Sam just glared at her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's good Sam." I said to the glaring figure on the floor. "Possibly even better than you. Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right." I laughed again when he got up and grunted but otherwise stayed silent. "There's no shame in being beaten by her Sam. You would understand if you heard what she has done." I whispered in his ear.

"Why is she out of interrogation G.?" Sam asked accusingly to me like it was my fault he had been beaten by her. I smiled before I ansewered because I knew he wasn't going to like this if I didn't say it positively. Well, he would take it better. It doesn't mean he would approve it.

"She's working with us on this case. She's going to talk to Hetty about it." I said to him.

"Before you object Sam I've been working this case for about a week. I don't take leaving a person behind lightly and if you investigate this without me it's exactly like leaving me behind. Leaving me in the dark." She said to him. Oh boy she has his number. Sam just grumbled but didn't say anything. He did however move to grab the mic. She smiled and grabbed it for him. Then she turned the webcam on and adjusted the mike.

"Good to see you... you're not Sam." Eric said turning towards the screen.

"No, I need to speak to Hetty, Eric. I need to ask her about working as a tag team with you guys." She said winking at Eric.

"You play games online?" Eric said wide eyed.

"Yes, now can I speak to Hetty?" She asked. Boy she had everybody around her little finger.

"I'll page her for you." Eric started to but was interupted.

"I'm here Mr. Beale. What is going on... and who is this?" Hetty asked as soon as she saw Caleb.

"Ummm she wants to speak to you. About a joint investigation on our case." Eric said nervously. Hetty just looked at him. Then nodded towards the screen indicating to her that she could start.

"I would like your help with the investigation. I have the leads but I have need of Agent Callen's expertice." She said to Hetty completely professional. I could see from both sides since I was in the back of the screen that Hetty appriciated not being groveled to. She really did have everyone's number. Hetty wouldn't have appriciated had Caleb started sqealing when she heard her name or immediately whining or asking for permission to do something. Hetty liked women who thought they were powerful and used it.

"What makes you think that you will not be helping us?" Hetty asked Caleb raising her eyebrow.

"Because I need him and you want this case solved ASAP." She said matter of factly. Hetty looked at me and nodded her approval.

"Mr. Callen I expect a report and to be kept in the loop about everything. Nothing is to be left out." Hetty told me sternly. Eyeing me to make sure I would obey her command. Then the screen cut out leaving Caleb, Sam and me alone together. Sam looked about ready to kill someone. Caleb was looking over files now. I went towards Caleb because she looked the least menacing.

"You could help Sam instead of glaring at me." Caleb said not looking up from her file. Sam started to lumber over.

"What's going on? What are we doing that we need files?" I asked.

"Why do you need G.'s expertice?" Sam asked putting emphasis on expertice. Caleb just laughed before anserwering.

"He has expertice I need indeed Sam. Unless you can just disappear as fast as Callen can in which case you can come along." She said with a wink. I could almost see the blush on Sam's cheeks.

"No, but I am a SEAL and I'm sure that I could be of some use. I'm a crack shot." Sam added hopefully.

"Not to mention Sam is always good backup." I added trying to get him along because I knew Sam would have a fit if I didn't at least try to help him.

"No. You and I could easily infiltrate but they would be wary of Sam because he's big and he looks like a SEAL. You and I can infiltrate easily enough without them being overly suspisious." She said. I shot an apologetic look over to Sam. He shot me a glare.

"When do we leave?" I asked wondering if I could help Nell and Eric try to find out more about her. She looked at me in suprise.

"Leave? We're leaving now. I'll follow you to your house where you will get your essentials and then we go. I see no point in wasting time unnessicarily." She sounded suprised that I was asking for time before the operation. "Perhaps you were not the best choice." She said looking me over, again. That was something I couldn't take.

"I'm the best there is. There's a bike out back. You can try to follow us through the streets on that." I said peeved that she could get that reponse out of me and irritated that she thought I was less. "Sam, I'm driving." I said at the last minute.

Turning on the car we heard a bike roar up out behind the boatshed. So I rolled out. I cut streets and timed red lights but the bike was always behind me. I couldn't lose her. But I often didn't spot her and I knew what to look for. She was as good if not better than she said she was. Finally we got to my current apartment. It was my apartment of 4 months and I was going to move soon anyway. This was just a bit sooner than I had planned. So I grabbed my knapsack and bedroll and deposited them in the car. Then Caleb revved her motor and I jumped into the car just as she was pulling out.

"Good thing I already warmed up the car." Sam said to me from the drivers seat.

"Just follow her." I said not wanting to deal with his criticism. So we did. It was hard and twice we had thought we had lost her in the city and on the limits. But she always seemed to reappear just when we hit a spot that we didn't know where to go. I wondered if she knew that we had lost her if she knew we still had her in our sights. Suddenly Sam's cell rang. I picked it up and read the caller ID. It was me. I must be butt dialing, so I reached into my pocket and it wasn't there. I looked at Sam worriedly.

"Answer it!" Sam hissed realizing I didn't have my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone looking around the challenger for anyone on a cellphone that was looking at our car. There was no one.

"Stop looking Callen. I'm right in front of you." Caleb's voice came throught the speakers on the phone. I rolled my eyes. "I hope you guys are ready to go off roading. I need you to follow me exactly. There are some places that you can't go with a car and I'm going to lead you thorugh that. So follow me exactly." Then she hung up and I watched the figure in front of me tap something in front of her.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Sam said nervously next to me.

"What makes you nervous Sam?" I asked deciding to toy with him alittle before I would reassure him.

"Off roading isn't good for vehicles that were meant for the road." Sam said glaring at me indicating the dirt on the side of the road. "It messes up the shock absorbers and stuff gets stuck in the axels. Not to mention some cars get stuck between trees or run into mud and then they get stuck when they spin their tires." Sam gave a great explanation. So I called Caleb back on my phone.

"What now? We're near a sharp turn off." Caleb said into the phone.

"How do you know we won't get stuck? And is it really necessary to go off roading?" I asked her hoping to allay Sam's fears.

"Because the flight I have us on is going to be leaving soon and I want to shave some time off so that if our mark has spies on us even this early. It will be easier not to have to explain why we got into the airport and didn't go through security." She said and paused before continueing. "Now anymore questions? And be ready to turn off soon." She said and almost immediately she swerved and stood up and onto a dirt road that led inot the jungle. Sam cursed as he spun the challenger quick trying ot keep control and stay close behind her. I was thrown to the side of the car and as soon as we had regained control I spoke again.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes. Anything else or are we done?" Caleb, as I was discovering wasn't very patient sometimes, and had a stubborn streak to rival that of a bull's.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is something else. We aren't going through airport security?" I asked becuase I had been geninely curious how we were going to do that. Even on army bases as a cop I had to go through security and it was always a hassle to get weapons through and that was just my gun. I didn't even want to think about how many weapons she carried on her at all times.

"Simple. We just don't go through security. I've never had the time to go through the protocol plus I would never make it through so I don't go through airport security. There are always more than one way around airports. This just happens to be one of them." She siad. Suddenly I had a really bad feeling about this. Sam looked at me too.

"And that would entail?" Sam asked nervously.

"Just keep following me." She siad with a laugh. "My help is getting scared. It's so hard to find good help these days. With that she hung up. Sam and I were legit scared now. It was probably something illegal and Hetty wouldn't be happy. We wondered where she was going because the nearest airport was at least ten or more miles away.

"It's not like she can just drive into a random airport." Sam said to me. But I was focussed on something else that she had said.

"Did you notice she said our flight was already booked?" I said to Sam completely ignoring what he had just said to me. "When would she have had time to do that? It's not like we gave her access to the internet or anything."

"G.I don't think that's the most important thing." Sam said to me abesntmindedly. He was still thinking about the most important thing meaning what she was talking about when she said to just keep following her. "Turn here!" Sam yelled and I swerved going off the road with Caleb until we were in the swampy area of LA.

"Where the heck is she taking us?" I asked Sam because she was following a backroad that we didn't even know existed.

"I would have to be in her head to know. And you know as well as I do that she's in our heads not the other way around G." Sam said to me miffed. I couldn't understand what was to be gained by traveleing through underbrush and many things that we probably didn't know about.

"Be careful G. I don't know if we can get by that tree or not." Sam said as we came up to a part of the path that the bike breezed through no trouble but the car would have some trouble with it. I was worried but we kept going through slowly and Caleb waited for us and we got through. Then she breezed ahead even faster. So I called her on my phone.

"Why are you going so fast? We were going at a good pace earlier." I said slightly aggrivated that I had to be explaining this as I drove on the backroad. It was swerving all over the place and chevron signs wouldn't have been able to handle this road. They just needed a giant swerving sign.

"Because we need to make up some time. We're running behind because I didn't expect to be held up quite that long at your apartment." She said comtempt in her voice that we could hear through the phone. Suddenlly she swerved and it took all my skill to avoid a full on colision with a tree.

"You couldn't have warned me about that?" I yelled. But she hung up on me before she swerved again leaving me trying to handle the fishtailing car. It was slightly irritating. Then she started slowing down. Finally she got to a fence and stopped. Good thing I was paying attention because otherwise I think I would have completely run her off the road. Well, the dirt trail.

"Come on. We have to cross here. Sam, take the vehicles back and have them here for us. I need to go get my bike from storage then." She took charge again and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"And while Sam is driving us back leaving us stranded here without any way of getting back and around the fence what exactly are we doing?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I dared.

"Fencehopping." She said it like it was the most natural thing in the world which clearly it wasn't especially since there was a security system on the other side that prevented us from getting to do that. I'm sure more people than us had tried.

"And what do you plan on doing about the security system?" I asked wondering if she really thought we could get through without being caught.

"I've got it covered. You just have to follow my lead." Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a map. And then she waved it in my face. "See this is why we won't have any problems. Becuase airports are cheep and don't like to keep their systems running full time. It's great isn't it?" She laughed. This just kept gettin gmore interesting.


	8. Skills For Fence and Plane Jumping

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:Los Angeles no matter how many times I ask for the rights for my birthday. Caleb however I created myself.**

**Me: First of all Caleb you didn't quit. You're still with us. Second of all I CONTROL THE STORY LINE! Mua ha ha ha ha!**

**G.: Sam I think we have a new psycho maniac on our hands that might threaten the world.**

**Caleb: Do you think it has anything to do with our current case?**

**Sam: Somehow I don't think so. So you can lay off this one Caleb. Go home and knit or something.**

**Caleb: Oh I see how it is. You realize I could dismember you right?**

**G.: Please don't hurt him. I know he's above begging for his life but I'm not.**

**Caleb: You just want to beg me for something….**

**Me: Oy! Keep it appropriate you guys! (To self: Idiots.)**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 8: Skills For Fence and Plane Jumping

Callen's POV

"Do you just want me to start asking questions now or later?" I asked because I had quite a few and I wanted answers to them all.

"How bout not at all." She laughed as she studied the map. I came over to stand beside her and read over her shoulder. Suddenly her hair blew in my face and I was surrounded in her scent. Fresh and sweet and intoxicating but I managed to keep my mask on.

"We've got about ten seconds to hop the fence as soon as that next plane clears the runway." She said to me already timing her assent. So I looked at the fence and decided that I could make it. The plane rumbled over us and she yelled. "Now! Move, move, move!" And so we started to climb. I wish I'd had the time to watch her because she was up and over in half the time I was. I barely made it over the fence but both of us got over and went through without any other problems if you call that a problem.

"Well that was fun." I said to Caleb as we crossed the macadam to the airport. "Now how do we get inside?"

"Simple we go in with the luggage." She laughed. "After that it's smooth sailing."

"Yeah, after we sit in overly hot luggage carts for awhile. Oh while we're at it how the heck are we going to get onto those luggage carts?" I asked.

"The reason I brought you was because you can blend in. That's what we need to do here. Blend in to the absolute max. However the people on the macadam won't be looking for us. So they won't really care. That's if they see us at all. You'd be surprised how the heat radiating off the macadam can distort reality. We can use it to our advantage." She said as we crossed the black heat.

"But can't it also distort our sense of reality? Wouldn't that lead us right into problems?" I asked because I was nervous and trying to be aware of all the things that could go wrong.

"What you don't trust me?" Caleb said in mock astonishment. "That hurts Callen. That really hurts." She laughed as we went onto the pavement and hopped onto a passing truck of luggage.

"Well to be honest I'm not sure." I said to her as we were in the luggage cart and then we hit a bump and everything moved slightly. It was a mess inside and it was so hot. In minutes both of us were sweating. "This for example was not how I planned on getting in."

"Maybe you need to live more on the wild side than you already do Callen. I mean I know you live on the edge but maybe it's time you stepped off and take a fall." She said almost like she was kidding but she was being completely serious this time.

"Like have you done that recently?" I asked trying to define whether she was being serious or not. Suddenly she was very serious and I was scared. She could do me serious damage if she wanted to.

"I jumped off that cliff a long time ago. I'm still in free fall Callen. I haven't hit bottom but I don't have a parachute. See I stopped living the safe life because it didn't exist anymore for me." She said and every bit of me wanted to follow her but I knew I just couldn't make myself leap off.

"But what happens when you hit the bottom of your fall?" If she was in the answer giving mood then I would take full advantage of it.

"You're a smart man Callen. Think about it." She said with a grimace. The rest of the short trip was silent. Maybe I was closer to the edge than I realized.

"This is our stop." She said as soon as the luggage train came to a stop. So we jumped out and entered the terminal. Our bags were already on the connecting flight. True, we weren't connecting but we still had to get our luggage there.

"Are you ready to blend in?" She asked me and her lazy Cheshire cat smile was back in place.

"Any time you are Mrs. Chester." I smiled holding my arm out to her. She smiled and took it. Then we entered the busy airport. I thought there was no need for blending in but then Caleb pointed out a cop that was walking towards us. So we decided to take our leave and head towards our flight as fast as we could without arousing his suspicions.

"Smile Mr. Chester, we're going on vacation." Caleb's eyes sparkled with new emotions that left her radiating a happy feeling. "The man on your let sweetheart might be heading in the same direction we are." She kept smiling but as I stole a glance in a mirror checking my hair I smiled back.

"You might be right but let's see if he's even on the same flight shall we dear?" I said to her almost mimicking her tone. So we sat in the airport seats as far into the corner as we could and she read while I started a report to Hetty.

"Boarding flight 526 for England." The woman spoke over the loud speaker. "First class passengers boarding." Caleb got up and started walking towards the gateway her head still immersed in her book.

"Thank you Mrs. Chester. Have a nice flight!" The flight attendant greeted Caleb in an over happy voice her boredom showing through only some in her tones. Caleb smiled but didn't say a word. I followed behind her as we stowed our carry-ons and sat in our seats. The other passengers started boarding and we took off for England. _Wait a second… England? What happened to Germany?_


	9. Pink Cat Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:Los Angeles no matter how many times I ask for the rights for my birthday. Caleb however I created myself.**

**Sam: G. you just got played! Man she lied to you and you missed it!**

**Caleb: You are so juvenile Sam. Besides you wouldn't be able to tell if I lied.**

**G: Yeah Sam! Besides who got taken down in the boathouse?**

**Me: ****_If I sit here long enough they will shut up._**

**Caleb: And I can do it again to either of you.**

**Sam: So tough girl, how is that gunshot of yours?**

**G: I can't figure out how you're all set already.**

**Caleb: It's simple…**

**Me: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! You're going to ruin my story!**

The New Kid In Town

Chapter 9: Pink Cat Fight

Callen's POV

"England?" I hissed to her. Hetty was going to kill me for this. That's assuming she didn't already know. Hetty had a way of knowing things sometimes that never ceased to amaze us. All Caleb did was raise her eyebrow before returning to her book.

"Stop worrying sweetie." She gave me a sweet smile and touched a hand to my cheek in an intimate touch that sent shivers down my spine. "Our vacation to England will be fantastic. I know you're still in shock that you agreed to this. But remember what we talked about." She was so convincing. I hadn't even thought any of the other passengers were paying attention but a blonde in the adjacent aisle looked at me and grinned.

"Trust me." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I loved England. In fact where are you staying while you're there? I could show you around the place a bit." She tilted her head obviously flirting with me. Her carry on was full and her makeup was perfect. Her nails, a pastel pink color that matched her lips.

"I'll be right back." Caleb said as she scooted across my lap. I had to work hard to stop anything from happening. She smiled at me winking as she walked back. The woman seemed to pout but when Caleb was gone she moved right into her seat. I was positive Caleb was laughing right now but I didn't get a chance to think about it anymore.

"So you're wife?" The woman in a short tight pencil skirt asked as I was forced to Caleb's seat to avoid her giving me an unwanted lap dance. "She's pretty. I bet she had a _lot_ of competition." She smiled at me coyly running her hand up my thigh. It just wasn't the same as when Caleb touched my shoulder. I wanted rid of her though, so I decided to spin a little tale.

"As a matter of fact she didn't." I took her hand and placed it on the armrest of the seat as I spoke. A flash of irritation crossed her face but otherwise she stayed calm. "It was almost one sided." She smiled at that and was about to interject but I kept going cutting her off before she began. "I knew she was the one from the moment I saw her. She took a bit more convincing. She was the most gorgeous girl." I chuckled like at a memory before she cut me off.

"So she really wasn't interested in you then?" I continued before she could blow it out of proportion.

"Yeah the guy she was dating consumed her time and energy though. Of course I mean college. She had a 4.0 GPA and took everything so seriously she didn't have time for men. I saw her typing madly on her computer in the library and tried to talk to her."

"I believe the pickup line you used was 'Do you know karate? Cause you're body is really kickin!' If I recall correctly I ignored you." Caleb said standing dangerously close to the seat of the woman currently sitting in my seat. She smiled sweetly and sat down in the other woman's seat. This wasn't going to end well.

"Well now that's a story to a romantic beginning." The woman said turning her attention back to me. "What did you do next?" Her hands were dangerously close to me so I scooted back in the seat and continued.

"I tried again." Now it was my turn to grin. "I think I said 'You know you might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other women look really bad.' I do believe you told me you'd meet me outside." By now the woman was furious and was ready to interject.

"Well obviously you remember what she said and did but you say that you loved her from the moment you saw her. What was she wearing?" The woman looked at me and almost smirked at me. I looked at Caleb and grinned before I started.

"Her hair was about mid-back length and was in a high ponytail. It wasn't as sun bleached as it is now. She wore a white underarmour hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans with a greenish wash to them. Her socks were blue and she had on a pair of very light tan moccasins with dark brown leather cord tied in bows on top." I said staring at Caleb taking her in. She stared right back smiling.

"However he then proceeded to wait for me outside so when we were in the lawn I kicked him in the chest and swept his legs out from under him." She grinned at me her eyes sparkling with mischief but still staring at me.

"You whispered in my ear when I was on the ground 'So I guess you're right, my body is kickin.' And then you walked away." She chuckled and stood up waiting for the woman to move. When she didn't she tapped her on the shoulder and when she still didn't move Caleb smiled slid past her and sat on my lap.

"Hi honey." I said looking up as I wrapped my hands around her stomach. She seemed to fit perfectly against me. Just feeling my hands against her stomach and I could feel the three or four long and very hard abs. While I hadn't been paying attention Caleb had started to start sending a serious message to this nosy woman.

"So what type of martial arts do you do?" The woman in pink scowled as Caleb sat on my lap.

"Well tell you what, you give me my seat back and I won't give you a firsthand demonstration." She smiled sweetly before reconsidering. "On second thought I'll just take your seat. That isn't your husband over there is it?" Caleb pointed out the man sitting in the seat next to the blonde's unoccupied seat.

"No, that's my boyfriend." She smiled back until Caleb actually moved.

"What's the matter? You haven't gotten him to marry you yet?" She smirked as the woman bristled. She then pulled out his ear buds and leaned over the seat introducing herself to the man. After his moment of confusion he looked at Caleb and offered her his hand.

"She wouldn't dare!" The blonde hissed as she turned her attention away from me. I couldn't hear the whisperings but I watched. Caleb moved her hand to his leaning closer and giggling. Batting him she continued her whispered conversation. Moving her hand up his arm she grinned taking in a small gasp. I smirked behind my hand as I realized what she was doing.

"Well then I guess she loves you lots. You've still got a shot with me." The blonde tilted her head leaning over as Caleb had done but instead offering me her lips. All at once Caleb was back lightly tapping the blonde on the shoulder.

"Your boyfriend would like to see you." She smirked standing up to her full height and waiting for the woman to get up. Seeing her peril the girl got up and returned to her seat with a sniff of derision. However when she got back the man waiting for her turned the conversation before nodding to Caleb.

"What was that?" I asked a little peeved.

"Oh Mr. Chester, we have a double date!" Caleb grinned.


End file.
